A Second Chance at Life
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: After the final battle, Harry is betrayed by one he thought he could trust. Now a girl, Hayden rolls with the punches, and de-ages herself a few years and enrolls in an academy open to all 'magical' creatures, where she makes friends just as jaded as she is. With angst, mentions of abuse, slash and fem!slash, etc. Rated T for now.
1. What happened to me?

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor any other series whose character I use (including but not limited to Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, and probably a few different anime series).**

**Note: This chapter takes place a few months after Voldemort is defeated, as the magical world starts to heal and clean up the mess the war left behind. **

**Summary: Harry is betrayed by a certain 'friend' and wakes up in a changed body. Once he finds out that he can't do anything to fix what had been done to him, he takes matters into his own hands. He de-ages himself, transfers to a new school, and makes friends just as jaded as he/she is.**

**Warning: this includes Harry being transformed into a girl, some Weasley bashing, sort-of-homosexuality (though not technically now that Harry is a girl), and probably a few more things later.**

* * *

Harry woke up groggily, wondering what on earth he had apparently been drinking the night before, not that he could really remember the festivities at all. He had never had alcohol and had intended never to do so (as he'd witnessed how much worse his uncle Vernon acted because of the stuff), but since last night was the celebration of their victory against Voldemort, he supposed someone would 'spike the punch', as the muggles say.

A few minutes later, fighting against the dizziness and a splitting headache, Harry opened his eyes slowly. Realizing that the light wasn't making his symptoms worse, as he'd thought being hung over would cause, his eyes narrowed in confusion. If it wasn't alcohol, then what was up?

After a moment's contemplation, he sat up, intending to go to the infirmary to get checked out. His plans were forgotten a moment later, as he noticed a change in his balance, and looked down at his body.

On his chest were two large lumps that had most definitely not been there before.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and confusion, and he immediately yanked his shirt off, hoping (though he knew he wasn't so lucky) that he was imagining it. Nope.

He ran to the bathroom, glad that his dorm mates had already left for breakfast, and peered into the mirror.

His mind went blank for about ten minutes as he processed what he saw.

(A short while later)

Poppy was in her office filling out paperwork when she heard a knock on her door. Wondering what she could possibly be needed for so early in the morning, she opened her door, only to find no one in sight.

"Poppy, it's Harry Potter." She suddenly heard from a few feet in front of her. "I'm under my Invisibility Cloak, I'd really rather not be seen by anyone else." After getting over her surprise, Poppy opened the door without a word and let the boy into her office.

"What's the problem, Mr. Potter?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, see, that's the problem." 'Harry' said, before pulling off the Invisibility Cloak. Poppy gasped in shock at the young woman before her. "I'm not a Mister at the moment."

As Poppy registered that sentence (which took longer than it probably should have), she looked the young Potter over. Harry's hair was down to the middle of her back, wavier than usual and not as wild. 'His' face was more gentle and feminine that usual, her cheekbones more defined, and lips a bit more plump. 'His' body, and she probably shouldn't tell him this, seemed to…'fit' better than his male physique, the malnutrition becoming less obvious, and as 'he' shifted she realized that he was more graceful as well. Of course, let's not forget her new breasts.

Realizing that she had been silent too long and was making her patient uncomfortable, Poppy spoke up. "How did this happen, Potter?" The absence of a 'Mister' didn't go unnoticed.

"I don't know." Harry responded. "I woke up like this. I felt dizzy and had a headache, but at first I thought that the drinks last night had been spiked with alcohol and that I was hung over. I was getting up to come to you, and…saw all this."

"Right." Poppy nodded, wondering when the poor boy (girl?) would ever catch a break. "Your 'spiked drink' theory might be the cause, though not alcohol. Depending on the potion used, though…" She trailed off uncomfortably.

"I might be stuck like this." Harry finished, his suspicions unfortunately confirmed. "How do we figure out which potion it was?"

"We analyze your blood." She responded, pulling out a vial. Harry allowed her to magically draw a small amount of his blood, before she continued. "We'll need to pour this on a piece of enchanted parchment for ten minutes, and then we should find out what's happened."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'm about to write the second, and will post it after this has gotten a few reviews (something more than 'please update' would be appreciated, though I know this is kind of short to say much about), probably by tomorrow morning. If anyone has any anime characters they want to make an appearance, I will definitely consider it if I've familiar with them. I've already got a list of ideas.  
**


	2. March of the Redheads

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson. Good thing, too. I never would have been able to do their stories justice even if I had been the one to come up with them.**

**Timeline: Well, the first few chapters take place a few months after the final battle, when Harry is seventeen. In Rick Riordan's world, this is before any of the action happens. I checked with the Camp Half-Blood wiki, and Percy would be about four years old at this point. As it becomes more relevant I'll do my best to work out Harry de-aging 'himself', Nico's age in comparison to Percy and the others, etc.**

**Summary: Harry is betrayed by a certain 'friend' and wakes up in a changed body. Once he finds out that he can't do anything to fix what had been done to him, he takes matters into his own hands. He de-ages himself, transfers to a new school, and makes friends just as jaded as he/she is.**

**Note: I'm confusing myself with the she/he, her/his, herself/himself thing, so please bear with me. In chapter 3 I'll just eliminate the masculine words entirely, I think.**

* * *

Harry kept his eyes on the parchment with bated breath as he waited for it to reveal his fate. He knew that he was being slightly dramatic, but at this point, who would blame him? His thoughts went out the window as the parchment suddenly glowed brightly, and Poppy immediately picked it up.

Poppy read the information under the anxious eyes of her favorite patient, and grew confused at what potion was showing to be in his system. Suddenly, she realized how this had probably happened, and cursed under her breath, before looking up at Potter.

"It might be best to sit down for this." She told the young woman, as she now had to settle on the feminine words as opposed to masculine. Harry, who had a habit of pacing when nervous, settled down in the chair in front of her desk.

"The potion that was in your system was meant to impregnate the next person who makes physical contact with you." She waited.

"Wait, what?" Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"If the potion had worked as it was meant to, the next person who touched you would have your child, regardless of whether or not the two of you had had sexual intercourse." You could tell that Poppy was struggling to sound calm about this, but it was such a horrible violation.

"How did that cause…this?" Harry asked, gesturing down to her body. She still needed to process this. Who had the potion been from?

"You had an allergic reaction to one of the ingredients, it seems." Poppy explained.

"And?" Harry urged.

"And…I'm afraid the transformation is permanent." She answered with a grimace. "I am sorry, but there is honestly nothing that I can do to change you back. You're welcome to get a second opinion from St. Mungo's, of course." Harry just shook her head, trusting Poppy's opinion.

"I'm not going to get pregnant next time I touch someone, am I?" Harry asked bitterly, not that Poppy could blame her.

"No." she answered with a shake of her head. "That part of the potion was negated by your allergy."

"Small miracles." Harry muttered, before looking up. "Can we find out who gave it to me?"

Poppy tapped her chin. "I'm not entirely sure how we could. The potion itself is untraceable, and there won't be a child to test for your blood. Even then, it wouldn't be guaranteed that the one who carried your child would be the one who gave you the potion, seeing as physical contact isn't very reliable in this case."

Harry was about to ask another question, before she froze. She didn't want to consider it, but hadn't Ginny Weasley had a crush on for years? She'd asked him out numerous times since he had defeated Voldemort, and seemed to be unwilling to take no for an answer.

"If I suspect who did this," Harry phrased carefully. "Would my having a life debt owed to me by this person help make sure?" Poppy's eyes widened at the implications. Quite a few people were bound to Harry via life debt, so that could help narrow down the suspect. If nothing else, they would be sure that those with the debt couldn't possibly be the culprit.

"Yes, actually." Poppy said. "Give it a try." Harry took a deep breath.

"I, Harry James Potter, call upon the life debts owed to me by the Weasley family. If any of them have given me a potion without my knowledge, I request them to be brought to the Hogwarts Infirmary to 'discuss' the consequence of their actions."

A moment later, a bright flash blinded Poppy and Harry, as three people fell to the floor through the ceiling. Once her eyesight was back to normal, Harry looked at the newcomers and frowned, biting back the angry tears and bitter resentment. She had been prepared for Ginny, but…

"Poppy! What are we doing here?!" Molly Weasley screeched angrily, glancing at Harry and wondering who the strange woman was. She looked a bit like Harry, but no, that was impossible."

"Mr. Potter came in earlier in a strange condition." Harry suddenly spoke up, glancing at Poppy, silently asking her to handle this. She needed to see this. Poppy nodded in agreement, and Harry turned back to the Weasley matriarch.

"We were wondering if you had any idea what had happened. The boy stays with your family during the summers, if what I've heard is true, so the two of us figured you might have noticed something."

"Excuse me, but who is this?" Molly asked Poppy, blatantly ignoring Harry's question, which didn't go unnoticed by the two of them.

"My name is Guinevere D'Artagnan." Harry introduced, pulling the names from the Arthurian Legends and the Three Musketeers. "I am Mr. Potter's legal advisor."

"Legal adviser?" Ginny suddenly spoke up. Until now, she and Ron had been content to let their mom handle this, but now she was curious and slightly nervous.

"Yes, indeed." Harry agreed, inwardly glad for the Slytherin side of her personality. "When people began to stalk him wherever he went, Mr. Potter hired me to take care of any issues that arose, whether him needing to fight them off, or women falsely claiming to be pregnant with his children." Harry snickered darkly in her head, wondering if they would get the hint.

Nope.

"What does that have to do with us?" Ron finally spoke, voice filled with envy. Apparently he was still jealous of Harry's fame.

"As I said earlier, it is well known that Mr. Potter spends quite a bit of time staying with your family, and we are curious whether or not your family noticed anything." Harry answered, showing a bit of irritation at having to repeat herself. Ron flushed an ugly red in embarrassment and anger.

"Nothing is wrong with the boy." Molly said firmly, glancing nervously at her daughter.

"We will see about that." Poppy said darkly, before glaring at the family. "You see, something _is _wrong with Potter. He suspected that you might have an idea of what, considering you know him _so well_, and called upon the life debts your family owes him so that we can get the information that we need."

"He left it to us, of course." 'Guinevere' explained. "He didn't like the idea of you being interrogated like this, but we assured him that it was quite necessary. Chances are, Potter is sleeping off the symptoms from whatever is in his system."

* * *

**Sorry, I know I said I would update this morning, but I'm not too late (it's not even 1 pm where I live), and part of the reason I haven't is because my internet connection isn't very reliable at the moment. I don't know why, but I had that problem yesterday, too. **

**I'm not sure why I gave Harry that alias, it was just the first name I thought of, but that will not be the name Harry legally changes her name to later. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. :D **


	3. An Unexpected Choice

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this out, I've been busy and had forgotten about it until a few hours ago. I was intending to refer to Harry as Hayden during this chapter, since that will be her new name, but decided against it. Instead, I'll leave that for the next chapter, when Harry visits the goblins. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or the Percy Jackson universe.**

* * *

Two hours later, after grilling the Weasley trio mercilessly, a young woman in boy's clothing burst out of the hospital wing, Poppy by her side. Her magic was flaring dangerously, and the healer did everything she could to stop the betrayed child from destroying the castle by accident.

However, she knew that trying to calm said child down was not an option right now if she wanted to come out of this unharmed. After all, the child had every right to be furious.

Poppy herself hadn't expected such results when Harry, or 'Guinevere', as the Weasleys now knew her by, called on the life debt. As it was, she had been shocked when the three appeared, but now she had a very different opinion of the woman she had previously respected for raising so many children, and the two children themselves who she had never gotten to know by their own merits.

When the questioning began, 'Guinevere' had demanded that Veritaserum be used. Naturally, the trio objected, but she used her Slytherin side to talk circles around them, claiming that it was standard and that a law suit would be brought up against them if they declined. That wasn't true, but the fact that they were called there via life debt only convinced them more.

The youngest, Ginevra, had been dosing Harry with love potions since Harry's fourth year, hoping that she would be the one he asked to the Yule Ball. When that didn't work, she didn't give up hope, and just continued to give it to him, warning away anyone else who expressed romantic interest, regardless of whether or not Harry himself had noticed it. Not only was that bad enough, but then she tried line theft, a crime severely punishable in the wizarding world. She would be lucky if she was out of Azkaban by the time she was in her fifties. If Harry decided to pursue it, anyways. Which she did, but maybe a more personalized revenge would be better…

Ron had been sabotaging Harry ever since he'd met him on the train. He purposefully distracted him with chess and Quidditch to keep him from concentrating on his schoolwork, and thereby surpassing Ron himself. He gave backhanded compliments, using Harry's lack of self-worth against him to make himself feel better about his inferiority issues. He used fourth year to 'punish' Harry for taking all of the attention that was 'rightfully his' by becoming a champion, and his jealous envy hadn't succeeded even after he had apologized, or even later, once Crouch's plot was revealed. As for why the life debt had brought him there, he had been using laziness and depression potions, compulsions and even the rare memory charm on Harry to adjust him to fit Ron's view of what the Boy-Who-Lived should act like.

Molly had also manipulated him emotionally, using her status as Harry's best friend's mother to insert herself into his life, making decisions that weren't hers to make, and even using his money occasionally! Harry wanted to slap himself when he realized that Mrs. Weasley most definitely shouldn't have been in possession of his vault key at any point, but somehow she had managed to do school shopping for him, at least twice that he was aware of! That couldn't have been normal. After all, Gringotts was known as one of the most secure places in wizarding Europe, so they shouldn't have allowed that. Besides that, Molly was also helping Ginny dose him with love potions, and also with others that would help her gain control over him, such as compliance and loyalty potions.

Needless to say, when everything was over and done with (and the Weasleys sent away from the area), it hadn't taken Harry very long to get in the state that she was in.

Harry stormed through the castle, towards the potions laboratory hidden in the dungeons, which he-no, _she_, had found a few months prior, when trying to escape the hordes of people wanting to thank the 'Chosen One'. She was vaguely aware of Poppy's presence and actions, but paid no mind to it.

Entering the lab, she immediately went to the potions cabinet, searching carefully through the various ingredients to find the ones she wanted. As no one else knew of this place (besides Poppy now), those ingredients wouldn't be missed.

Finished with that, she summoned a potions book from the boys' dorm in Gryffindor Tower, setting up her work station as she waited for it to zoom in. When it did, she immediately went to work.

After a few minutes, her furious aura had dimmed somewhat, though her magic was still simmering rather close to the surface. Poppy left it, knowing that that was as best as she would get.

"What are you brewing?" the healer asked calmly, noticing that Harry hadn't stopped. The child was silent for a moment, thoughtful.

"After fifth year…with Sirius dead, and everyone heaping their ludicrous expectations on me, I spent a lot of time thinking about running away, disappearing." Harry started stoically. Poppy's eyes widened a bit, but she honestly wasn't all that surprised. She certainly wouldn't have been able to handle that sort of grief and pressure when she was fifteen.

"I decided against it, of course, but only because I didn't want anyone else to die when I supposedly had a chance against him." Harry continued, with Poppy watching her sadly. "One of the many ideas I came up with…was to de-age myself."

Poppy stood for a few minutes in silence, shocked, while Harry merely continued the brewing process, thinking about the possibilities. If no one knew that Harry had been turned into a girl (besides her, and she _certainly_ wouldn't tell anyone), than no one would think to look for one. That, and the child would finally have a chance at a real, happy childhood.

'This could be a very good thing.' Poppy thought, watching the girl as she glanced through the pages of the book she had summoned. With that, she straightened. "What do you need me to do?"

Harry smiled warmly at her; well, as warmly as possible, given the circumstances.

"I think…that I'm going to need a new name, before anything else." Harry told her.

Poppy nodded in agreement, before thinking about it. "It would probably be best if you didn't go by Potter, at least for a while." She said. "It would be best to stick as closely to your first name as you can, but I can't really see you going by Harriet." Harry shook her head, not particularly liking that name for herself, either.

"Hayden." She said decisively. "Maybe…no, not Evans, that's too obvious, and so is Black."

Poppy bit her lip in contemplation, before she had an idea. "We can go to Gringotts and have the goblins perform an inheritance ritual. We can find out if you have a claim to any other family names, and maybe use one of them. It would help in providing a backstory in the wizarding world, as well."

Harry frowned in confusion, having never heard of such a ritual. "What exactly does the ritual require, and what sort of information would show up?"

"To set up the ritual, you would need to use a special quill to write your name on an enchanted piece of goblin paper, and pour some of your magic into the quill as you write. From there, the quill will begin to write out information like your name, parents, notable ancestors, legal documents pertaining to you-such as wills, marriage contracts, your birth certificate, etcetera."

"A special quill?" Harry asked wearily.

"Nothing like a blood quill, it merely has some goblin enchantments on it." Poppy assured her. "You would also be able to get your name changed while you're there, and no one but the goblins would be able to access it without your express permission, including the ministry."

Harry thought about it, before she smirked, the expression looking much more natural than it would have if she had still been male. "How about tomorrow?"

Poppy smirked back, reveling in the opportunity. She had been a Slytherin when she attended the school as a student, and this was something any self-respecting Snake would love. Harry would effectively be rebelling against the entire ministry (for neither had any illusions that the wizarding world would accept 'his' leaving), the public, his betrayers, and anyone who would want to use him for their own ends.

The fact that Harry couldn't even be blamed if someone did find out just made it the icing on the cake. After all, between the Savior and three known blood-traitors (and not for the reasons most thought), there wasn't even a chance for the Weasleys to come out on top.

* * *

**So, in a few chapters Harry will be attending a new school. It's much easier to write already established characters, so I've decided to make this one giant cross-over, mainly with anime series that I've watched, and maybe a few cartoons, I don't main ones will be Fairy Tail, Black Bullet, K Project, Death Note, Vampire Knight, Black Butler...  
**

**If anyone has any suggestions for characters you might want to see, feel free to review and tell me who, what series they're from, and maybe what kind of personalities you want them to have, especially since there's a possibility I'm unfamiliar with them. For example, I've never watched Naruto, Bleach, or One Piece, and only vaguely remember Pokemon from when I was in elementary school.**

**On another note, I received a review commenting about how I wrote that this story would be 'sort-of' slash between Harry and Nico. I absolutely understand where they were coming from, I just put that so that no one could claim that I didn't warn them. Nonetheless, there _will_ be more slash (and probably fem!slash) pairings, period.**


	4. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. As far as reviewers have told me, though, I apparently do own the idea of Harry being transformed into a girl for such a reason, which is nice. It's pretty difficult to come up with something original when there are **_**so many**_** stories out there.**

* * *

Hayden walked into the renowned bank with Poppy by her side the next morning. She was a bit nervous about this trip, considering she had robbed Gringotts a few months prior, but she had later been assured that due to her 'service' getting rid of the Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault she was excused.

"Are you sure about this, Hayden?" Poppy asked, using her chosen name. It wasn't official yet, but the sooner she got used to it the better.

"Not really." Hayden admitted, before entering the bank. "Let's go." Poppy sighed, shaking her head before following her young friend.

Ten minutes later, after a whispered conversation with one of the bank tellers, Hayden and Poppy were led to an ornate office.

"Madam. Potter." A goblin greeted as he looked up at them. He narrowed his eyes at Hayden's new appearance, but couldn't detect any glamour spells or smell any hint of Polyjuice potion. "How may I help you today?"

"As you can tell, I am now in a new situation." Hayden started. "There is nothing I can do about it, so I decided to take advantage. As such, my first order of business is to change my name. Would I still hold my position as the head of my family?"

"Yes, I don't see why not." The goblin answered. "Your family has never cared about gender. Were you planning to keep your surname?"

"No, Potter is too well-known in our world, and considering I'm the last of my family, that wouldn't work." Hayden explained.

"You plan to disappear." The goblin stated, looking at her in contemplation.

"Yes." Hayden stated confidently. "As long as I'm known as…whatever the wizarding world is calling me these days, there's no way that I'll be left alone to live my life as I see fit. I've already had requests to join the Ministry, as the head of the DMLE no less, considering Madame Bones was killed. They don't seem to care that I am neither qualified nor interested, and aren't taking no for an answer."

"We fear that they will try and find a way to enslave her to do their bidding." Poppy spoke up. "The Ministry has already demonstrated their willingness to stomp all over his-now her, rights. What other minor has ever been tried as an adult for something as simple as under-aged magic?"

"I wouldn't put it past them." The goblin (whose nameplate said Ragnarok) agreed, before pulling out a few files from his desk. "First, write down your current name, your chosen name, and then sign by both."

Hayden did so, before they continued to put together what she needed to live. Documents updated with her new name, doctored school and medical records, a credit card, identification card, passport, permit allowing her to apparate until she could take the actual exam (which she had never had the opportunity to do during the war), and whatever else they could think of.

"And what should I put for family history?" Ragnarok asked, finally. Poppy looked at Hayden for her answer, considering they hadn't thought about that.

"I've decided to masquerade as my own heir." Hayden said with a smirk. Ragnarok and Poppy looked at her like she was insane.

"Excuse me?" Ragnarok ventured.

"I intend to take a de-aging potion soon, making me about ten or eleven years old. Once that's done, I'm going to apply to Phoenix Academy, and use their time compression option. By the time I'm eventually 'discovered' by the wizarding world, enough years will have passed, and I'll still be young enough, that I can say that my 'now deceased father', Harry Potter and my mother had me before they died in a car accident when I was young."

Poppy raised her eyebrows at the intricate plan, with Ragnarok smirked, appreciating the girl's cunning.

"It's poetic, really." Hayden mused. "When I lived with my guardians, before I got my Hogwarts letter they had told me that my parents had died in a car crash."

The other two had nothing to say to that, and so Ragnarok merely wrote down her 'history' to her specifications.

An hour later, the two of them left the bank, wincing at the bright sunlight. Poppy turned to Hayden with a smile, before gesturing towards the alley.

"After you, Miss Hayden Venturi." Hayden rolled her eyes, but complied.

* * *

**Note: I was wondering what I would have her last name be, when my sister decided to watch the old Disney channel series Life with Derek, and I liked the name. It doesn't really matter that she doesn't look Italian, since having the name doesn't necessarily mean much. Anyway.**

**Sorry this is so short. Well, not much shorter than usual, but I had still intended this to be longer. My laptop power cord frayed and isn't working anymore, so I don't have access to a computer while at home. I did order a replacement, though, which is supposed to arrive on Tuesday.**

**Reviews are love!**

**Oh, on another note, I'm going to be having Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist in the story later on. I am considering making Rin a girl (naturally, not turned into one like Hayden), but I'm on the fence about it. Thoughts?**


	5. Bottoms Up!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and even though they haven't come up yet, any of the other books/anime characters and worlds I'll use in this story.**

**Note: I know a few of you are waiting for Hayden to blow up from stress/anger. It will happen, probably next chapter.**

* * *

"Bottoms up!" Hayden mumbled, before tossing the vials contents down her throat.

Three hours later, she woke up in a body similar to the one she had had when she really was so young. Poppy plied her with nutrition and healing potions and spells for the rest of the day before Hayden was even able to sit up.

* * *

A week later, Hayden walked into the flat that she had been occupying since she had been turned into a girl. When she closed the door, she sighed, and sunk down to the floor, leaning back against the door as she recalled everything that had happened these last few days.

The first thing she and Poppy had done once Hayden had gotten fairly good control of her younger body (shorter reach, center of balance, etc.) was to head into the muggle sector of London to find a disguise. After all, Harry Potter wouldn't be able to be out of sight for very long before the wizarding community noticed and sent out search parties.

As such, by the end of the day she looked quite a bit different than she had previously (besides the whole 'little girl' thing, of course). Her hair was still as long as it had been when she woke up as a female, but it was no longer an untamed chaotic mess. She had spent much more money than she would have thought necessary on hair products that could actually make a difference with her hair, but she knew that the Harry Potter persona was identifiable by those same messy locks, and she needed to separate herself from that image.

She even had a few blue streaks in her hair, amusing both Poppy (because of the Ravenclaw colors) and the woman who was doing her hair (under the impression that Poppy was her grandmother and had Hayden's parent's permission).

Poppy reluctantly took her to a Vision Healer in another part of London, because she didn't feel confident enough in her own skills as a medi-witch to do something so delicate. Hayden found out that, while her vision couldn't be fixed completely quite yet, due to her age (if they had gotten it done before she de-aged herself her eyes wouldn't have stayed fixed), but that she could wear a pair of contacts to fix that, and wouldn't need to worry about removing them at all until (if) she wanted her eyes actually healed.

Hayden decided that the compromise was just fine with her. At least she wouldn't have to worry if her glasses broke, fell off, or were summoned away from her.

She had an entirely new wardrobe, too, certainly much better than Dudley's old cast-offs. She had even bought a swimsuit, and was learning how to swim under Poppy's careful eyes. At the moment it was mainly casual clothing, though Hayden would be fitted for her uniform for the Academy in a few days. She would shop for her school supplies at that point, too, when she was transported to the location. Unfortunately, Poppy couldn't come with her, and since Hayden would be staying on campus right after, they would have to say their goodbyes. At least she was allowed to keep contact with her surrogate aunt, but Hayden would miss her.

* * *

Molly Weasley scanned the streets in Diagon Alley, looking for the brat her daughter wanted to marry. Poor Ginevra was crying, 'heartbroken', realizing that her plan to become Mrs. Potter had not worked. Ronald was ranting about Harry had 'betrayed' their family, though deep in her mind Molly scoffed at the irony.

Molly fumed when she thought over the fact that Harry had suspected them, regardless of the fact that he was right. When she found him, he would pay for humiliating them like that!

She had no way of knowing that the next time she saw the person who was once Harry Potter, she wouldn't even realize it.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	6. Author's Note! Important!

**NOT A CHAPTER, BUT STILL IMPORTANT!**

Hello, readers.

I have decided that Nico di Angelo, Hayden's current love interest, isn't going to be an option for her anymore. I had fully intended to continue writing this story as is, until Blood of Olympus came out this week and Nico finally got a love interest in his new series that can actually make him happy and who isn't already taken. I just cannot betray my new OTP (seriously, I've never gotten so excited about a pairing in my life, even for my absolute favorite fandom, aka Harry Potter).

So! I'm torn between putting this story 'up for adoption' or changing Hayden's love interest to someone else. Luckily what I've already written won't have to be changed, considering Nico hadn't entered the story yet. I might still through Nico in the story somewhere, though; it's not like he isn't known to find out about things and people he isn't supposed to know about.

Anyway, I'll think about possible love interests for Hayden. Feel free to suggest you own ideas, but be warned, I very much doubt I'll put her with Draco or Lucius Malfoy, or Severus Snape. If I go the whole Slytherin route, it would be one of the lesser-known ones like Theodore Nott. As for characters from other series, maybe Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist, Zero Kiryu from Vampire Knight, or whatever. Hell, maybe Sherlock, I'm sure he'd have some lovely ideas for revenge.

Later!

-RayvnAshes2


	7. Re-Write up! Go check it out :)

Hello Readers!

So, I've chosen who I'll eventually pair Hayden with: Reyna from the Heroes of Olympus series. I was torn between her and Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist, but I think Reyna would be better for her. Not that Rin won't be in the story at all, just not as Hayden's love interest.

However, I realized that there are a few things that I've forgotten to address in this story. Hermione, Fred and George, etcetera. That and I realized that if Hayden's going to be with Reyna, I shouldn't de-age her as many years as I was originally planning to, or else Hayden would be about six years older than Reyna mentally.

Therefore, I'm re-writing it. I've already started, don't worry. The new title is A Second Chance, you can find it on my stories list.

At the moment I'm re-doing the fourth chapter, but the first three are up already. Those first three chapters are pretty much the same, but it starts changing during the fourth chapter. I am going to wait to post the fourth one until the story gets a few reviews, though.

So in the meantime, I'll leave this version up. If anyone wants to adopt the story, maybe put Hayden with Nico, as some of you were disappointed when I changed that, just ask me.

Thanks!

-RayvnAshes2


End file.
